


I Hate You

by stressy_boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oops, who knows - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressy_boy/pseuds/stressy_boy
Summary: It was all apart of the plan...





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun :)

Fire embers surround the throne room, black smoke making everything suffocating. It's hard to breathe, the pain is unbearable. A single warm tear rolls down his face as he stares up at the ceiling, thinking about how it all came to this. What did he do wrong? He did everything that he asked for, had it all been a lie? Of course it had to be, how was he so foolish to believe that someone as cold, as calloused as he is be able to love somebody? Ha, the words -- ' love ' filled his chest with a searing pain and squeezes more tears from his eyes. It hurt more than the knife buried in his gut. A black leather glove reaches out and gently wipes the tears away, the material harsh against his sensitive pale skin. He refuses to look up at him, instead he lets his head loll to the side against the cold floor. The sound of a disappointed tut cuts through the air. 

"Don't cry, Ren. " Hux soothes gently, almost mockingly, his black glove caressing the dark raven locks that were pressed against Ren's head. Glued there with sweat and his other hand? It twists the knife buried snug in the Supreme Leader's stomach. Ren's shout scratched his throat as it was torn from him, more tears spilled over his eyes and down the side of his face; his body shaking with pain and adrenaline. 

The ginger general leans over his body, cold forest green eyes looking over the other's tear stained face and let a deep frown sit on his face. The hand that was half dug into the thick mass of black hair slides down to cup the side of Ren's face. He sighed softly as his thumb drags across one of the prominent moles, dark -- contrasting against the paleness of Ren's face in a sickeningly endearing way. 

"It was all apart of the plan, you know..." he hummed delicately, like he was telling a child a bed time story to get them to go to sleep. "Get close to you... by any means necessary... kill you and take my rightful place on the throne..." 

A pained whimper fell from the full lips of the dying man partially in Armitage's lap. Ren was right, to think this was all apart of a plan. The Supreme Leader turned his head to look up at Hux -- betrayal written across his face like the stars in the black abyss of space, so clearly there and for a moment the general had the audacity took look: Upset. 

"But..." Hux started again as he looked into the fading eyes of Ren, his hand moving back to thread through the long hair in a comforting manner. "What was not suppose to be apart of the plan... was for me to enjoy my time with you." That was the closest thing to getting a confession out of Armitage Hux. Ren swallows harshly, tears falling a lot more freely, perhaps he even hiccuped; black was slowly forming around the edges of his vision. 

"W...Why?" The dark knight croaked with a sore throat. Hux let out a sigh at the question, shaking his head almost in a sardonic manner. He looked Ren straight in the eyes as he spoke. 

"Because, Ren, " The redhaired man starts to explain, his voice hard and cold, "in the end, I will do whatever it takes for the First Order to succeed... and with you as Supreme Leader: you would have drove all my hard work into the ground... this was a small price to pay." It could have been Ren's dying moments... but he could have sworn he heard a waver in Hux's voice. 

Ren is angry... not at Hux, no... because he finds himself still madly in love with him. Kylo looks up at the other, his vision clouding over completely and with his final breath he ushers: 

"I... hate... you.. " The Master of the Knights of Ren finally falls limp in Hux's lap like a ragged doll. The general lets a bitter sweet smile form on his lips as his hand pulls away from the handle of the knife and slowly moves up Ren's body, using his index and middle finger he closes the Supreme Leader's eyes. 

_**"I Hate You Too, Kylo..."**_


End file.
